I Just Wanna Crawl Back Into Bed
by C-Olive
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are best friends..But what happens when Spencer starts to get butterflies with every touch? What happens when Spencer realize that Ashley is meant to be so much more then just a friend..
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Wanna Crawl Back Into Bed..**

**So, this is my first fic, so take it easy:) ..Typical Spashley story about Spencer and Ashley being friends and wanting something more.. I kind of want this story to be everyone's story in a way. Including coming out, friendship, and relationships. So if you have any ideas, or real life experiences..tell me! I'd love to include them somehow and I'll give credit where it's due:) . I hope you enjoy the first chapter. please review:) !!**

**Spencer's POV**

_Friendship: 1. the state of being a friend; association as friends; to value a person's friendship. 2. a friendly relation or intimacy. 3. friendly feeling or disposition._

Well, first definition—check. I really can't even begin to describe how much I value my friendship with that brunette. No one quite gets me the way she does. Definition two –check. I've probably never even been as affectionate or intimate with any of my other friends. But, I'd assume that everyone has that friend that you're just affectionate with, someone that knows you in and out, and loves all of your flaws. Definition three- of course there's a friendly feeling.. we're best friends , DUH!

The word friendship has been nagging on my mind for years now. A person can look in as many different dictionaries or websites there are, but never truly understand the meaning. Perhaps, the word friendship has a different meaning for every single person in the world. Perhaps, there are boundaries between friends, but I'd never know. I'd never know because, me and her never hold anything back. We know each other inside and out, have no problem showing each other how we feel, but I can't help but feel that it isn't like that for everyone. I consider myself one of the lucky ones.

" Stop thinking so hard Spence, you woke me up with all those damn thoughts." Ahh, and that would be where I should introduce you to my best friend, Ashley Davies. The very girl who has me questioning the definition of friendship, and life in general. Otherwise known as the girl who is practically laying on top of me right now, and whose husky voice is tickling my neck.

"And good morning to you sunshine!" I chuckle, Ashley can be such a grump in the morning, but I'd really never have it any other way. It's what makes Ashley, Ashley.

"Mhmm, uughh!" Ashley sighs into my neck and pulls me impossibly closer. If it was any other person I probably would have began to feel uncomfortable by this action. But it's Ashley, and there is never a need to second guess when I'm with her. Especially in situations like these, where I'll just take as much as I can get.

" Is that really how you're going to great me after _the_ Spencer Carlin says good morning sunshine?"

" Ughhh how about, GOOD MORNING BEST FRIEND!" All I can do is lay there laughing hysterically because Ashley just flew up and screamed that.

" ASHLEY DAVIES! I'm fairly confident you just woke up the entire house! And by entire house I mean Kyla, you idiot!" I'm expecting Kyla to come running in here yelling at us for being so loud this early in the morning. But, I could honestly care less right now because Ashley is sitting across from me with this goofy grin on her face that is just too cute for words.

" Spencer, I could honestly care less. After all, I did get you to smile though ! Which mean's I have completed today's To-Do list. I'm hungry! Let's go make a mess out of that huge kitchen downstairs!" Ashley grabs my hand and starts dragging me off the bed, out her bedroom door, and down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs Ashley suddenly stops and turns around. I practically slam into her and our faces are centimeters away from each other.

" Make me a Mickey mouse pancake Spency?" I blush at the nickname which I know she only uses when she really wants something . It's something I like about our friendship. We can always tell what's going on in each other's heads just by the nickname's we use for each other.

I nod slowly because I really don't trust my voice right now. Especially with her face so close to mine. She grabs my hand again and starts heading down the rest of the stairs.

" Anything for you AshAsh." I reply softly and she turns around giving me her because smile along with that sexy crinkling nose. Sexy? Oh dear.. what have I gotten myself into? You're starting to fall for your best friend. _That's_ what you've gotten yourself into Spencer Carlin. ..


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Wanna Crawl Back Into Bed..**

**Chapter Two**

**So, I know the last update was a little short but I wanted to see if anyone liked where this story could possibly go so here's another update for you all:) ..Reviews are lovely and so are suggestions…I should probably have another chapter up by Sunday morning if you're lucky;) It all depends on how late I'm out tonight…Enough of my blabbering, ON WITH THIE STORY!! **

**Spencer's POV**

I've been scrambling around my house looking for my Hollister sweatshirt but I can't seem to find it, and Ashley is about to be here in 5 minutes. It's the local fair this weekend, and me and Ashley have made a habit of going every single year.

_It was just nearing 11 o'clock and we were still playing that stupid tic-tac-toe game. Ashley has insisted _winning_ the biggest stuff animal seal I've ever seen in my life! We have been standing at the same stand for about 15 minutes, and the small children were beginning to get impatient. I would have been to, I mean, what 15 year old keeps playing the same game over and over again? But that's Ashley for you. I'd like to say she was persistent in everything she does, but it appears this is the only thing that she cares about to keep going after and after again. _

_As she throws the third and final ball it lands perfectly, giving her three in a row diagonally._

_"YES! YES! YES!" Ashley screams after her huge victory which seems to have taken an eternity. But I don't mind, because anytime spent with her is not wasted. She's simply everything I'm not, outspoken and daring. But when I'm with her I feel just as daring and outspoken as she is. Even if we haven't known each other for a very long time, I can't help but think that this is what having a best friend is supposed to be for. Where they make up for _each others_ flaws, and together make one perfect person. _

_"Took you long enough Ashley! Those kids back there were about to attack you so they could finally have their turn!" I laughed making it look like I was joking. But really, I could tell those two boys in the back were gonna start a brawl with my dear Ashley here..._

_We started walking away from the stand and back to my Mom's car where she was patiently waiting for us for the past 15 minutes. We get into my mom's mini van and get into the farthest seat in the back. Leaving me next to the window, Ashley in the middle, and her new seal on her left. _

_After my mother mumbles something about having to wait forever we finally start to drive out of the parking lot. She's probably a little frustrated that we made her wait so long. But, we just moved her a little over a month ago and Ashley is the first friend I've actually hung out with outside of school. There's a comfortable silence that washes over the car as Ashley and I keep are eyes focused out the window watching all the lights, games, and rides slowly dying down. I turn so I can see her expression because silence is not something that happens around Ashley Davies. She always has something to fill the silence with, even if she isn't quite sure what she's saying. _

_"Hey Spence?" Ashley has this shy look on her face which I've never seen on her before. Her eyes start to dart everywhere in the car but never at me. I just notice that her eyes keeping going back to that seal buckled in next to her after she looks somewhere different. _

_I can't really help but blush at the use of the nickname 'Spence' for the first time. And by the looks of it, I might just be the one making her nervous. _

_"What is it Miss. Davies?" I attempt to try and lighten the mood and give her that famous Spencer Carlin head tilt and smile. Ashley smiles gratefully, laughs, and grabs the seal and sets it in her lap. _

_"I want you to have him, you're my best friend." She looks down after softly whispering the last part. I'm secretly jumping up and down inside because I have my first best friend in this new city, and I couldn't be happier. _

_"Thank you AshAsh" Was all I could muster up, because I knew if I said anymore that I would yell in excitement. Looking at Ashley she had an unsure look on her face. I figured I was supposed to say she was my best friend back, but I was pretty sure she knew that all ready._

_I slowly reached over and grabbed her hand and played with it. Taping, stroking, and tickling. She had a small smile on her face and I could tell she was searching for my eyes. I lifted my sight up from her hand and was met by big pools of brown. She slowly slid her fingers in between mind, smiled, and looked out the window. I knew from that moment on us we're always going to be best friends. After all, when you find someone who you can tell exactly what they're thinking by a simple touch or expression on their face. You have to hold on..._

The sound of Ashley's laughter rings through the house and snaps me out of my thoughts. I reach the top of the stairs and I seen Glen telling Ashley how hot she looked. He's always tried to get with her but Ashley was never interested. Instead, she just laughs him off and tries to escape as quickly as possible.

"Oh well there's Spencer, gotta run!" Ashley says as she raises her voice and starts power walking out my front door.

"She so wants a piece of this!" Glen states as he walks away with a smug look on his face.

"THE ONLY CARLIN I WANT A PIECE OF IS YOUR SISTER…LET'S GO SPENCY! WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!" Ashley screams from her car. And there are those flirty little comments that seem to come so easily out of her mouth. The ones that cause me to blush, and secretly hope that she truly does mean them.

"Hey sweets, lets get outta here!" Ashley says as I hop into her car laughing at her previous argument with Glen.

"Ash, please. Let's just go, we've been here for 20 minutes already and I'm tired!" I plead with the beautiful girl who insists on winning me a dolphin. Last year, she won me a shark. The shark was kind of scary though, so I tend to keep it in my closet.

"Not till I win you something Spence, it's tradition! And you can't break tradition!"

"Please AshAsh, I really am exhausted. I have you, that's all that matters okay? Me and you being together. I really don't need that dolphin." I look at her pleading with my eyes, and I can see that I've already won this battle. Because I always do. She always puts me first, and I do the same with her.

She takes one look at me, hooks her arm through mine, and we set off towards her car. She starts mumbling about how lucky I am that she loves me. But I already know how lucky I am. So instead of replying I just look at her, smile, and nod my head.

As soon as we get to her car she opens the door for me, and swiftly makes it to her side and starts the car. I grab her iPod and put on some Owl City.

_I was sitting in my room, slaving over a history paper and blaring Owl City when I felt the bed shift next to me. I didn't have to even look to realize that the only person who would jump into bed next to me and lay her head on my shoulder was my best friend. Everyone knew that you HAD to knock on my bedroom door before coming in. But Ashley was different, she was my Ashley, she was part of me. And rules, they just didn't ever apply to her. _

_"You're blaring music, you're stressed." It wasn't really a question either; it was more of a statement. She knew how much school stressed me out at times, and she knew that when I needed to really think, the music was up all the way. _

_"I know, I just really have to finish this history paper." I replied without even looking at her. All of a sudden the music stopped playing and I looked up in shock. How dare she turn off Vanilla Twilight?!?!_

_"Owl City is lame Spencer, and you're about to snap. We're going out, let's go." She replied with a stern but caring look on her face. She was out the door in a flash and I never even got a chance to argue. I would never tell her though, but the reason I was stressing out was because she was leaving for two weeks. And we had never been separated for more then a day or two. It may be cliché, but I missed her already, and she hadn't even left yet. _

"Really Spence, Owl City?" She stated, with one eye brow raised in disbelief.

"Yes Owl City, besides, you like them. Ever since you came back from New York City they've been on your iPod." It's true though, after she got back she came and picked me up and we went to the park. I was looking through her iPod and realize she had added Owl City. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if she had only gotten them on there because she missed me. I so desperately wanted to believe that's true.

"Touché." Was all Ashley replied as she reached for my hand, intertwined our fingers, and drove down the highway. The rest of the ride was filled with Owl City, hands held tight, and silence.

After walking into my room I shut the door, locked it, and looked for some pajamas for me and Ashley. We hadn't really spoken that much by the time we got into my room but it was a comfortable silence that I didn't really mind at all.

We got changed, brushed our teeth, and hoped into bed.

"Are you really going to sleep that far away from me Spency?" She said. I could tell she was being sarcastic, but her eyes showed a slight hint of disappointment.

"Never." I whispered as I scooted closer to her.

"It's only on my iPod because I missed you Spence. I love you best friend." She replied while draping her arm over my stomach and kissing my cheek.

"I love you too AshAsh, always." I smiled a bittersweet smile even though I knew she couldn't see it. Why bittersweet? Because she missed me. And because I knew she'd never love me the way I loved her. Because I knew I was _in_ love with her. Because if I wasn't, then what would explain these butterflies?

That just left me wondering, am I gay? Loving one girl doesn't mean your gay, right? Would Ashley still be my AshAsh if she knew the truth? Could I even handle being just her friend? I guess we'll just have to see what the morning brings….


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much! Keep them coming! **

I could feel the beams of sunlight falling from the sky as I woke up. I somehow ended up being the one held last night, which happens practically every night when Ashley and I spend the night together. I looked up expecting to see Ashley asleep but she was fully awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Hi." I mumbled as I put my head back into the space between her neck and shoulder. She didn't say anything back for about a minute or two so I decided to see if she had fallen back to sleep. Looking up I found her staring at me. I began to feel uncomfortable, like my secret and had been discovered. That she knew how I felt before I even knew for sure.

She must have noticed the confusion written all over my face because she soon had confusion on hers as well. "Why don't you ever talk about Patrick?" She asked. I could tell in her tone that she wasn't going to drop the subject of my current boyfriend. Patrick was some guy my mom had hooked me up with and we went on a few dates and hit it off. He was sweet, and caring. But I couldn't figure out why I didn't get those butterflies like I do with Ashley. Therefore, I never brought it up. I could never lie to Ashley. So the only way to not lie about how I felt was to not bring him up at all.

"I don't know Ashley; he just hasn't come up in conversation." It was true; I never brought him up in conversation. But why did I feel so guilty?

"That's bullshit Spencer. I talk about Aiden all the time; you can bring him up then." She looked hurt, and I couldn't help hating myself for not talking about Patrick. I sat up, got off the bed, and started looking for clothes to wear.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a run. I'll call you when I get back." I replied with my back turned to her.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" She asked. She was always the persistent one. This usually ended up in me telling her everything she'd ever need to know about my life. But it hadn't been that way for the past month or two. And I could tell she was finally starting to notice. There were times when we'd talk about things, and she'd just bite her tongue and not say what she wanted to. And to be honest, I was okay with that. Because I knew that if she kept pushing hard enough, she eventually find out about my feelings.

"I'll call you." I replied and left her standing in my room.

I ran around the neighborhood for about an hour and half but somehow ended up at King's lacrosse field. I have been laying here for a good three hours listening to music and trying to figure out how to handle things with Ashley.

I knew I had been a bitch to her, but I couldn't help it. It was just too hard being her friend and wanting so much more. I'd decided that minimal contact with Ashley would be the best. Having her so close, always touching, always shamelessly flirting was all too much to handle. Keeping her at a distant might be the best, until I can get over these feelings and have her in my life as just my best friend again.

"I knew you'd be here." A familiar husky voice said from behind me. "Something's up, what is it? What's wrong Spence?" I could feel the hurt in her voice, and it sucked that she cared so much. I could tell she was going to make this a lot harder then it had to be.

"Nothing Ashley, I just needed to clear my head."

"Spence."

"Nothing's wrong Ashley." I replied in a harsh tone. I had never used that tone with her. It was strictly used for Glen and my mother. "I'm heading home…"

I had made it a total of five steps before she was finally in front of me. "Let me drive you home, it's getting cold."

I saw her face for the first time through this whole conversation, and I could tell she had been crying, and was completely and utterly confused. I had myself to blame for that. But I couldn't help but love and hate her at the same time. She was my AshAsh, who I knew inside and out. But at the same time I hated her for making me feel the way I do. Giving me butterflies when I don't want them, making me blush with all her comments. It was all too much to handle. And standing so close to her, staring into those brown eyes was too much to handle.

"No that's okay, I really want to walk."

"Spencer! Just let me drive you home!" Her confusion was turning into frustration. And I wanted to avoid the fight that I knew would eventually come.

"I'm going to walk home Ashley, it's not a big deal." I could see the unshed tears in her eyes, and I felt my heart literally breaking. I had no clue how to get rid of them. I couldn't quite tell what was going on in her head at the moment. And this was the first time it had ever happened. I took two steps closer and pushed her hair behind her right ear. I kept my hand there for a few seconds to long and I felt her lean into my touch.

"I love you, okay? I'll call you tomorrow." I whispered softly as I kissed her cheek. Her face looked relieved but she nodded anyways and walked back to her car.

"Where have you been all day?!" My mother scolded me.

"At the lacrosse field, practicing mother." I replied as I bound up the stairs and into my room.

I got into bed, and set the alarm on my phone. I quickly saw I had 5 missed calls and 1 text message. All from Ashley. I opened the text message and read it, not knowing what was to come next. **I love you too Spencey. Xoxo, Ash. **

Instead of replying like usual, I just went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow at school wouldn't be awkward. Or like the train wreck it was probably going to be/


	4. Chapter 4

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 4**

**All you guys have been amazing:) ..So I decided to give you another quick update! Keep the reviews coming3!**

It was already second period and I had successfully avoided Ashley. I hadn't called Ashley that morning either to say my usual "Good morning sunshine!" and I knew she would have noticed. But the fact of the matter was, I didn't want to be near all those intimate actions that made our relationship so special in the first place. Because if anything, they made my feelings grow more.

Before I knew what happened, the bell rang signaling the end of second period. I slowly got up from my seat and walked out the door walking to music. I sucked at anything musical, but Ashley wanted to have as many classes together as possible. So instead of taking a free period I chose to take music with her.

I tried to make it to class as slowly as possible so I wouldn't have a chance to talk to her before the class started. I entered the large circular room just as the bell rang. I sat in my seat, and looked up expecting to see the back of Ashley's head. Instead I was met by those brown eyes that would surely be the death of me. I softly smiled at her and she turned around. That was a close one…

"Alright class, midterm is just around the corner. You have to write a 1000 word essay about the history of a musician of my choosing." The old teacher stated, why the whole class groaned. "OR, you can create your own piece of music and perform it in front of the class in 2 weeks. You can use the rest of the period to silently way your options, and let me know by the end of today."

I heard the sound of paper and looked down to find a piece of paper with Ashley's hand writing on it. **Go to lunch with me?**

I sighed, wondering what would be the best option. I didn't want to hurt Ashley, but I couldn't be alone with just her at the same time. **I already promised Chelsea I'd eat with her today. ** I scribbled down on the paper and flung it over her shoulder. The piece of paper was back on my desk in the matter of seconds. **Oh, alright. ** The use of such few words worried me so I quickly wrote back; **you're coming,** and put it back on her desk. She turned around and smiled and went back to her work. Avoiding her was going to be harder then I thought it was…

When it was finally 6th period I walked out into the courtyard looking for Chelsea. I immediately found Chelsea and Ashley already sitting and in deep conversation. I walked over, and had to sit next to Ashley because the other chair on Chelsea's side of the table was occupied by her purse.

"Hey Spencer!" Chelsea said as she greeted me with her huge smile.

"Hey guys." I said while placing my bag down on the ground next to me. From then on the lunch was filled with meaningless chatter as I tried my hardest not to look at Ashley or sit as close to her as I usually did.

Ashley wasn't making it any easier either. As soon as I had finished my lunch I set them in my lap twiddling my thumbs. It was a nervous habit I had picked up on from my dad and I wasn't very proud of it. I hadn't even been doing that for 10 seconds before I felt Ashley's hand slide in between my own. I tried my best to acknowledge her hand in my own, and the faster pace of my beating heart as I sat there. I could feel Ashley's gaze and I could tell she wanted to know what was making me so nervous. The downfall of someone knowing you so well: they know you, and all your little habits.

I didn't have enough courage e to take my hand away from Ashley's so as soon as the bell rang I booked it out of there while mumbling something about having an important class to get to.

If Ashley's hand hadn't been touching me I would have been smart enough to remember that Ashley and I had the next class together. Ashley showed up about 2 minutes later with a smirk on her face.

"Important class huh? I must have missed that memo" she said chuckling.

"Sorry, I, uhh...thought the test was today" I mumbled under my breath not looking up from my notebook.

"Okay, weirdo. Anyways, I was thinking about going to the diner after school tomorrow, want to come?"

"I actually told Chelsea I'd hangout with her tomorrow." I winced at lying to Ashley but I was hoping she wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh, she didn't say anything about it today…" She trailed off looking down.

"That's because I wasn't sure if I could hangout with her or not. But, now I can. So, we were going to." Ashley just nodded her head, and her lack of words was again worrying me. "You could totally come if you wanted to."

"Okay, thanks."

As soon as school was done I went home and did some homework. Avoiding Ashley had been way too hard today. And I dreaded the rest of the week. The thing was, avoiding her only made me crave her touch that much more. It's tiring. Loving someone like Ashley. Someone who constantly causes your breath to hitch and who is constantly the cause of gooosebumps that you get whenever she is near.

I was just about ready to crawl into bed when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it, secretly hoping it was from Ashley. **Goodnight Spency, x0xo, Ash.**

I quickly replied, without even thinking. **Goodnight Ashley, xox0 Spencer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been crazy busy with school starting, the college hunt, and everything else! I'll definitely start updating more frequently and longer once I get my schedule under control! Here's another chapter… :)**

Ashley Davies. Just the single thought of her name can make me smile. I look to my right, and she's sitting looking outside the window of my car. We've been driving in silence after dinner with Chelsea and she's had the smallest smile on her lips the whole time. She looks deep in thought, and as much as I want to ask why, I don't want to disturb her.

"What was that earlier?" She asks finally looking at me. The question takes me off guard as I take my eyes of the road and let them overlook all her features, her facial expression, her eyes.

"What do you mean earlier?" And it was true; I had been fairly talkative with her. Not initiating any contact, but talking to her more then the other day.

"You've been acting weird lately. Ever since I asked you about Patrick, you've been quieter." I could tell she was trying to act like she didn't care, but I could sense the hurt in her voice and from out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about stuff." I replied while pulling into my driveway and getting out of the car. It was rolling onto about 9 o'clock.

I heard Ashley get out of the car and follow me up to my room. We finally got into my room and I sat on my couch, flicking on the TV.

"What are we doing here Spencer? I thought you were taking me home..."

"Pshh please Ash, you knew from the second that you got in I wasn't going to take you home. I never do."

"Yah, but we haven't really been alone in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go make some popcorn while you pick out a movie okay?" I replied while getting up and running downstairs.

When I got upstairs she had already hit play on One Tree Hill Season 5 and was sitting in one of the chairs. I quickly handed her the bowl of popcorn and sat down on the couch. I feel someone staring at me and when I look over at Ashley she has one eyebrow raised and a slight frown.

"Really Spency, that far away?" She smirked knowing that she had already won once she saw my draw drop. I got up without reply and sat on her lap. Without missing a beat she wrapped her arms around me intertwining our fingers. "I knew you'd never be able to resist the Davies charm."

"Never AshAsh." I replied turning back to look at her. Feeling suddenly bold I kissed her on the forehead and let it linger for a few seconds. I felt her breath hitch and I pulled away quickly, turning around. I was afraid I had crossed a line and had scared her but she only pulled me closer.

Before I knew it we had already watched 4 episodes of One Tree Hill and it was almost 11. I turned around so that I was sitting sideways on Ashley's lap and she smiled brightly at me.

"When you're ready to tell me what you've been thinking about, I'm here. I always have been." She said as if it was the easiest thing. As if that promise, was an easy one to make. But then again, it's always been easy with us. Even if we fought, we'd always call each other 10 minutes later to make sure the other was alright.

"I know, let's go to bed kay?" I replied while getting off of her and walking over to my bed. I slid under the covers and felt Ashley slide in next to me. I turned off the light and started to feel around for her hand. Once I found her hand I grabbed it and pulled her a little closer.

"I'm just confused about how I feel about him Ashley. I don't know if I love him like I should. I'm not sure if I'm _in_ love with him. But I'm not sure how to tell." I said into the darkness.

"Oh. Spence, I think loving someone is caring about them more then you do yourself. Being in love is not being able to go a long time without touching or looking at them. Being in love is being able to give them enough power to break you heart but trusting them not to." Her voice cracked at the end, and I wasn't sure why. But I could tell how she didn't want to talk about it when she laid her head on my shoulder and brought her other hand over our joined hands softly.

"Ah, now I remember how wise you are! Thank you AshAsh." I mumbled into her hair.

"What on earth would you do without me Spencer Carlin?!? You'd die that's what!" She replied as I felt her body shake because of her laughter. Who could have thought that a laugh could be so sexy? Not me. Not until I met her.

She grew quiet and I could barely make out what she said next, "I've missed sleeping with you Spence." She sighed as she let go of my hand and just wrapped her arm around my waist.

I had to try so hard to keep my breathing under control because this is the first time she had been the closest she's ever snuggled while fully aware of what she was doing. I mean...sure, we snuggled a lot. And probably too closely for friends, but it was mostly when we were too tired to even care.

"I know me too."

"Tell me a secret."

"WHAT?"

"Tell me a secret Spence."

"I'm scared of the future. Of not having the life and the happiness that I want." And it was true; I was scared of not having her there with me. Because pure happiness only existed when she was near me. "Your turn."

"I'm scared, that know matter how hard I try, and I'm never going to be good enough." She whispered.

"You've always been good enough Ashley, you always have been." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Let's go on a double date tomorrow." She replied out of nowhere.

"Whatever you want Ashley Davies." I had spent enough time away from the pretty girl, even if it was only for about a day. And I wanted to make it up to her, anyway I could. Even if it meant extreme awkwardness the next day.

"Night Spence, love you."

"Night AshAsh, love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the wait:) School has been absolutely crazzyy and I can't get a certain someone off my mind ;] ! I'll try to update as often as I can..reviewsss inspiree me:)!**

I awoke to my phone ringing as I reached around blindly to grab it.

"Hello?" I said groggily through the phone. I could hear Ashley chuckle on the other line and I instantly realize that she was not snuggled up next to me as she was hours before.

"Haha I see my sleeping beauty hasn't awoken yet?" I could see Ashley raising one eye brow on the other line like every other time she used her sarcasm. As I groaned into the phone while stretching.

"Get up Spence I'm picking you up in 3 hours! Me, you, Patrick, and Aiden are going to see The Haunting In Connecticut!"

" WHAT? NO! YOU KNOW I HATE SCARY MOVIES!" I yelled into the phone, suddenly feeling awake.

"Relax kiddo; Patrick will be there to protect you." I couldn't help but frown at that. Because reality was, I didn't want Patrick protecting me, and I didn't need him to. The only one I need protecting me is Ashley, and that's it.

I quickly replied that I had to go get ready and that I would see her soon. I had three hours to eat, shower, and find something totally hot to wear...

Ashley and I arrived to the movie theater fairly quickly and instantly saw the boys. I couldn't help but look away, feeling guilty about not wanting them here. They were perfectly nice, but the two of them managed to make me so annoyed. The boys had already bought our tickets so we headed straight into the theater.

The movie started to get really scary towards the middle, and I had spent the whole first have trying to avoid making out with Patrick. Meanwhile, Aiden and Ashley were sitting fairly close and holding hands. Jealousy must be a disease.

I could tell something creepy was going to happen any second. Ya know that part in the movie when the music starts to get louder and you know you're about to see something f'd up? That's what was happening and by stealing quick glances over at Ashley I knew she wasn't going to see it coming. Just then that sick kid started yelling and Ashley had a major freak out.

Ashley literally jumped out of her seat, grabbed my hand, and buried her face in between my neck and shoulder. I could hear her heartbeat beating fast and her heavy breathes tickled my throat. Aiden just smiled there stupidly not even noticing Ashley's freak out and Patrick just started at me and murmured something about going to refill the popcorn.

"Is that freaky kid gone yet?" Ashley whispered into my neck.

"Yah, he is. It's safe to come out of hiding now." I chuckled while staring at the screen. I was trying so hard to keep my breathing under control.

"My hero!" Ashley said dramatically as she kissed me on the cheek and turned around to watch the movie. Never letting go of my hand.

The rest of the movie was spent with Ashley having a tight grasp on my hand, and Patrick giving me weird looks. And as soon as the movie ended Aiden, Ashley, and I hopped into Ashley's car. Aiden kept making hints that he wanted alone time with Ashley but she wouldn't have it. Finally, Ashley told Aiden that he could come over for a little to talk while I showered and got ready for bed. Aiden quickly agreed, and Ashley threw an apologetic look through the rearview mirror.

I jumped out of the shower and slowly walked back to Ashley's room to change into my pajamas. As soon as I got changed I started to head outside to where Ashley and Aiden had been sitting when I left them earlier. I could hear Ashley's monotone voice, and Aiden sighing.

"Do you know how awkward it is for Patrick to be complaining that you and SPENCER were all over each other in the movies today?" Aiden asked with frustration.

"It's just how me and Spencer are Aiden. I thought you'd understand. "Ashley whispered.

"I do its just, annoying. You spend so much time with her and the second you guys get in a fight you're in the worst mood ever. But whenever we get in a fight you could really care less. I'm your boyfriend Ashley; you're supposed to care more. I'm the one you're supposed to cling to during scary movies. "Aiden ranted. I could tell that he was annoyed and he had every right to be. But it worried me that Aiden might actually know how I feel.

"Aiden."

"No Ash, I don't think I'm the person for you and I think you know it too. I'll see you in school on Monday." Aiden said while walking around the house and down the street."

I walked down the hall and into her bedroom and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. I knew Ashley wouldn't want to talk about what happened so I'd just wait for her to come to me. A few seconds later, Ashley walked in and sat on the bed facing her closet.

"Aiden and I broke up."

"Okay." I said never taking my eyes of the ceiling.

I felt Ashley lay her head down on my stomach and grabbed both of my hands holding them above her head running her thumbs up and down my hands.

"Do you believe in angels?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yah I do, what about you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's hard not to. OH! Hey Spence, what if...angels were pooping on us right now?" Ashley asked. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how she could say that with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" I replied rather loudly. I couldn't stop the laughter that followed. Only Ashley would think of random crap like that.

"Hahaha I can feel you laugh when my heads on your stomach." She said with a small chuckle and smile.

"Yeah well, you're funny."

"Only around you." She said looking to her right finally looking at me in the eyes.

I could feel the room suddenly build with tension. It's like when she looks at me, I feel like she can read my mind. But I can't help but stare right back because I feel like I'm doing the same to her. \

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her after a few seconds which in reality felt like hours.

"Not right now, do you?"

"No." I replied without hesitation. I didn't want to talk about it tonight. It was too confusing, and I knew she needed time to process.

"Tomorrow then. Night Spency, I love you." She whispered looking at me one more time.

"Love you too AshAsh." I replied with a squeeze of her hands. I could only wait until tomorrow and what it had to b ring...


	7. Chapter 7

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 7**

**Another chapter for you all! How could I deny you guys after all those great reviews?!? Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think… There should be another update in the next day or two:) !!**

Another week had gone by fairly quickly. I had spent almost all week doing my school work and Ashley had done the same, surprisingly. Ashley and I were walking out to our cars after school. Considering it was a Friday, I was expecting her to ask me to do something any second… 3, 2, 1...

"Wanna hang out this weekend?" Ashley asked with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. Told you so.

"Yah, definitely." I replied hoping in my CRV. "Just text me later, kay?" I asked as I flashed her smile and turned on the car as she started to get in her car that was parked right next to mine.

"Alright!" she shouted back as she pulled out of the parking lot.

I had been home for a total of 3 hours and it was just rolling on 7 when I heard my phone go off. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't checking my phone every five minutes to see if Ashley had texted back.

**Drop what you're doing and let's go get slushies together! Xo0 Ash **

And there's the not so nervous Ashley Davies I know and love!

**Alright! When are you picking me up? Oox Spence**

**An hour, make sure you look hot! Xxx Ash**

I sprinted upstairs to start getting ready. I found it strange that Ashley was telling me to look good for our weekly slushie run to the local gas station. They were usually done in sweatpants and sweatshirts late at night so I figured I probably shouldn't question her on this one.

Before I knew it, it was 8 and Ashley was honking the horn in the driveway. I walked out and hopped in her car to find her looking stunning as usual. She was wearing white short shorts and a blue tank top that showed off the perfect amount of skin.

"I know I look good Spencer, no need to stare. " She said smirking at me while eyeing me up and down herself.

"Hard not to when I'm so close to _the _Ashley Davies." I replied and we were instantly thrown into our usual sexual banter.

After about 5 minutes I realized we weren't heading in the direction of the gas station. "Uhm, Ash? Where are we going?"

"Just a small party for a little bit then we can go get slushies after okay?" She said not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Okay, but you're paying!"

"Don't I always?" She replied with sarcasm.

We pulled into a windy driveway and I instantly knew where we were. Kyle's house. Kyle was the biggest partier in the whole school and was known for having amazing parties. I quickly hopped out of the car to hook arms with Ashley as we walked into the house.

"I'll get you a drink." Ashley mumbled into my ear. I could barely hear her over the loud music but I nodded and my eyes soon settled on Patrick walking towards us.

"Spencer! I uh...I can't believe you're here!" Patrick replied with a surprised, but guilty sounded voice not looking me in the eye.

"Hey baby." I redhead replied coming up behind him and kissing him on the neck.

"Shit!" Patrick mumbled under his breath. I felt my eyes start to tear up as I blinked hard to try and keep them from falling. It wasn't that I loved Patrick like I did Ashley. But the fact that Patrick was my best friend, and it hurt that he would embarrass me like that.

"What's going on here?" Ashley said from behind me while handing me a beer and wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I turned to see realization wash over Ashley's face as she put two and two together.

"Spencer, can we please talk?" Patrick asked taking a few steps forward. Ashley instinctively pulled me even closer. I could see her look at my out of the corner of my eye. The wooden floors had suddenly become interesting as I kept my head down.

"You can call her later Patrick." Ashley replied gently dragging me away and into an open room, softly closing the door as I sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay Spence?" Ashley whispered softly lifting my head up with her hands. I nodded my head slowly and stood up hugging her. I nuzzled my head into her neck and mumbled a "thank you."

I pulled away and reached for the door to walk back out when I felt Ashley grab my wrist and turn me around. She laid a quick kiss on the side of my cheek.

"Let's go make him jealous." Ashley replied with a look that said she already had an evil plan and there was no way I was going to stop it.

"Let's do this." I replied as Ashley tugged me down the hall and into the living room where the furniture was conveniently placed against the walls where a large dance floor had been created.

Ashley twirled me around and took a step closer still holding onto my hands. " Don't look at him Spency, just dance with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 8**

**So here's another update as promised…ill try to get a new one up as soon as I can. enjoy:)**

I visibly shivered as Ashley pulled me closer as Just Dance came on. I tried not to pay attention to Patrick but it was hard not to. Part of me was mad at him, but part of me was scared that he knew my secret…

"I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore." Ashley mumbled as she pulled me impossibly closer as we were flushed together with our foreheads touching.

Our bodies were starting to move more easily together as I let myself get caught up in the moment. I looped my arms around Ashley's neck as she squeezed my hips lightly.

"God Spence, who would've ever though that you could move like this?" Ashley chuckled into my ear.

"Speak for yourself Ashley Davies." Was all I could manage as the song started to pick up near the end. "And if you don't stop giving Patrick and that girl dirty looks I will not be taking you home with me tonight!"

"Psh, I'm the only one you'll ever be taking home Spencer!" She shot back as she pulled away. " Come on, let's go get some drinks."

Ashley and I made our way through a swarm of people and eventually made it to the tubs filled with drinks. Drinks in hand, we ran down the stairs and into the basement with all our other friends.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Madison yelled while jumping up and hugging us both. I moved to sit on one of the couches to talk to Madison as Ashley went and mingled with some of the boys in our grade. I felt a quick twinge of jealous but I ignored it as Madison started tell me all her stories about her boy toys.

It must have been a half hour later as I saw Ashley make her way over to me out of the corner of my eye. I look over and make eye contact with her and she immediately smiles.

As usual she plops herself right down on my lap even though there's enough room to fit about 5 football players on the coach next to me. It's not surprising though, she always sits on me. Who am I to complain ?

"Hi pretty." She says with a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey AshAsh." I reply while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Uhm, we should probably go because I kissed Jen's boyfriend on the cheek and I think she wants to come after me with _knives_." She whispers pretending to scan the room for Jennifer as her eyes bug when she says the last word.

"Well in that case, we better be super James Bond sneaky and get outta here shouldn't we?" I can't help but fuel the fire. She's too cute when she's drunk and her kissing Jen's boyfriend really doesn't surprise me. She's always been a loving drunk.

"Alright lets book it!" She squeals as she hops off of me, clasping her hands together to make the shape of a gun. With ever turn of the house she will wave me passed and yell "THE COAST IS CLEAR!"

We finally make it back to her car as I hop in and start to drive us back to my house. We finally pull into my driveway and I struggle to sneak her into my house without awaking my parents.

Ashley immediately heads into my closet pulling out a two pairs of boxers and tank tops for the two of us.

"Ashley, you never ever bring your own clothes to my house!" I whispered/yelled at her.

"That, my dear Spency, is because I like wearing your clothes. They smell delicious!"

"They're also very nutritious!" I replied as we both jumped into bed laughing hysterically.

As I turned to turn the light off I head my phone go off. Patrick.

"Hello." I replied into the phone.

"Spence, hey can we talk?" Patrick asked nervously into the phone.

" No Patrick, there's nothing to talk about. We're-" My breath hitched as I felt Ashley start to lightly scratch the exposed skin on my back. I knew this was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it was only causing my heart to beat faster. "We're done." As I turned off my phone.

I laid back down on my back staring at the ceiling. A few seconds later I heard Ashley sigh, mumble something, and scoot closer to me.

"He didn't deserve you anyways. None of them do Spence." She whispered nuzzling her head into my neck.

"I know. They never do." I said as I started to run my hand up and down her back in an effort to put her to sleep.

"You're right! I'm the only one that does." She replied as I could feel her smiling into my neck.

"You better go to sleep Ash, I have to get up early for school stuff tomorrow."

"I know. You're an over achiever."

I gasped pretending to be offended and when I went to go open my mouth to reply with another sarcastic comment, I immediately shut my mouth as I felt her lay a sloppy kiss to my neck.

"I wouldn't have you any other way Spency. Goodnight pretty." She whispered as she pulled me closer.

"Night AshAsh" I whispered with a kiss to her forehead. Tomorrow was going to be a long day..


	9. Chapter 9

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy:) **

**The next update should be up fairly soon. **

It was Saturday night and I was waiting for Chelsea to show up at my house any second. Ashley had insisted on driving me to my Club meeting but wouldn't let me go without giving me the biggest hug. We probably stood there for a good 3 minutes while people just gave us quizzical looks as the walked by. That was enough to make me feel like I was going to explode.

I finally heard the doorbell ring and I sprinted down the stairs to let Chelsea in. I quickly grabbed the DVD off the kitchen counter and walked upstairs and into my room.

"King football won today right?" Chelsea asked as she threw her jacket onto my bed and sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Yah we did, Glen had a really great game." I said as I popped the disc into the DVD player and turned on the television.

"Yah that's what everyone kept saying down at the restaurant today." Chelsea was my best friend, but also a complete workaholic. She was also the most open minded person I have ever met, and I figured that if I was going to tell anyone what was going on inside my head, it would be her. Not to mention she always told me I reminded me of her aunt Sue, who just so happened to be gay and hilarious.

"So, now that we've skipped through all the small talk, what's up?" Did I mention that Chelsea was always to one to cut straight to the chase? There was never know beating around the bush with Chelsea, it was refreshing.

"I have no clue what you're talking about; I just wanted to catch up." I lied as I sat down next to her and hit play on the remote.

"Bull crap Spence! Just tell me what's going on" She said pushing me lightly. All I could do was look at her and smile nervously. I had never said the words out loud, and was so scared of what her reaction would be. I knew she would be accepting, but I was still scared.

"Just tell me okay? After everything we've been through together. Just, just tell me Spence." She said pleading with her eyes. At that moment I felt a sudden surge of confidence. She had been through so much with me, probably more then Ashley had and I knew that if I didn't tell her, I'd never end up telling anyone at all.

"Fine, fine!" I replied while chucking nervously as Chelsea squealed in delight. "So, we've been friends forever right? And you're basically my best friend." I could see Chelsea nodding up and down out of the corner of my eye. "I...uhm...I think I like girls." I rushed my sentence so fast that I wasn't even sure Chelsea had caught it. I looked over to finally make eye contact with Chelsea as she had the biggest smile on her face. I instantly felt my eyes burning and I knew the tears were about to fall.

"YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Chelsea shouted.

"What?" I asked confused. How could she have known?

"Oh, please, you like Ashley don't you? I see the way you look at her. Complete love and adoration. Wait, why are you crying Spence?"

"I don't know I'm just, relieved. And I wasn't sure how you were going to react."

"What'd you think I was going to say? Ew? Come on Spence, you are TOTALLY my aunt Sue now. You're not just hilarious, you're gay too!" She said jumping up and down as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I do enjoy those stories about your aunt though!" I said finally laughing and feeling completely stupid for thinking that Chelsea would have freaked.

We finished the movie at Chelsea left around 10:30. I heard my phone go off and I quickly flipped it open seeing that it was a message from Ashley.

**Sleepover? X0x0 Ashley**

To be honest, I really did want to see Ashley. But, it had been a really long day and I finally admitted my feelings for Ashley to somebody besides myself. I felt the need to be alone with my thoughts.

**Can't. I'm really sick, sorry. Xo0xo Spencer**

I turned off my phone and hopped into bed turning off the light without waiting for Ashley to text back. I must have laid there for hours listening to music and thinking of Ashley.

***********

I must be dreaming. I smell the most delicious soup and there's no way my mom bought some for me randomly. I start to feel someone running their hand through my hair as I slowly open my eyes. I see Ashley sitting next to me on the edge of my bed.

"You said you were sick so I decided to bring you some soup from Panera Bread. I know how much you like it." Ashley whispers while she slowly continues to play with my hair.

"Chicken noodle?" I ask with a small smile.

"With their iced tea." She says with a full blown grin and nose crinkle. I start to sit up and she quickly gets off my bed and sits in the chair next to the table.

"What time is it?"

"Just about one."

"Shit! I have so much work to do and I still haven't started that song." I say as I take the lid off the soup and dive in.

"Whoa, slow down their love!" Ashley says with a laugh.

I can't help but look up and grin stupidly at her. "You love me and my eating skills. Have you started your song?"

"I do, more then you know. And yah I wrote it about a week ago." Ashley says while ignoring a phone call from who I think was her mother.

"Hey, if your mom needs you, you can go. I should get started right now. I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I say as I get up and help Ashley stand up.

"Yes, you will." She says as she pulls me into her arms tightly. "Love you Spency."

"Love you more AshAsh" I reply as I pull away and open the door for her.

I stand there in the doorway watching Ashley drive off wondering what inspired Ashley to write her song so quickly instead of procrastinating as usual.

I laid down on my bed and started to scribble down words. The only words that came to mind were all about Ashley. And I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous as hell for performing the song tomorrow. But what I'm more nervous about the words Ashley wrote down a week ago...


	10. Chapter 10

**I Just Want To Crawl Back Into Bed...**

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the wait :]**

**The songs are Haven't Met You Yet & I'm only me when I'm with you.**

Music class. The one period of the day I've been dreading since the moment I woke up.

I walk into the small circular classroom only to find Ashley already sitting there taping her foot.

"Calm down kid, you're making me nervous." I whisper in her ear and that earns me a soft slap and a shy smile from my brunette.

"Alright class! Let's see those songs you have for me! Any volunteers?" My teacher yelled excitedly. He scanned the room to see if anyone had raised there hands. After noticing that no one was going to raise their hands anytime soon he threw in a quick, " Before I pick people at random." That earned a good 5 hands to be raised and he smiled and nodded at some girl in the front row to go.

"So uhm, I wrote this song a little while ago. Last night actually, I tend to procrastinate. So..uh..here ya go." She looked up and I made eye contact with her for a split second before she looked back down and hit play on the CD player. I must admit, she was pretty and I found it odd that I had never seen her around school before today.

_I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stop Keeping Track.  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
And Then I Let Myself Down.  
_

She stood up and started to make her way over to me. She was standing in front of Ashley but smiling and looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but the blush that crossed my face.

_  
I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility_

And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Timing  
And The Other Half's Luck  
Wherever You Are  
Whenever It's Right  
You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life

And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Possibility

And Somehow I Know That It Will All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet 

_  
_Carmen took a few steps around Ashley's desk and sat on mine. Where was the shy girl I saw back up in the front of the class room two minutes ago? I have no clue.

_  
They Say All's Fair  
And In Love And War  
But I Won't Need To Fight It  
We'll Get It Right  
And We'll Be United_

And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility

And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get  
Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get 

_  
_ Carmen finally got off my desk as soon as she realized the whole classroom was staring in awe. Ashley quickly turned around and shot me a "WTF" face. She raised her left eyebrow and turned around and sighed.

_  
Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get  
Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Oh Promise You Kid  
To Give So Much More Than I Get

I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

The class started clapping unenthusiastically as the teacher quickly scribbled down a few notes. "Okay, who's next?" He yelled from the back of the room. Before anyone had a chance to raise their hand Ashley was already in the front of the classroom.

"You all know who I am, you all know I wrote this. Whatever." Oh god she's upset. This is going to be a mess. Scratch that. HOT mess. Ashley's hot. Well, beautifull actually..

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ashley start singing.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  


She was giving Carmen a stare down before she started to make her way over to me . She walked around my desk slowly, while laying a hand on my shoulder. She then made her way to the front of the classroom.

_  
Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.  


She continued to make eyecontact with me throughout the whole time. I began to get overwhelmed. I wasn't exactly sure what was going around and I didn't like the attention I was receiving from my classmates.

_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
_

Oh god. This is to much to handle.

"HEY! Yah..I'm gonna throw up. I'll go to the nurse right now." As I quickly grabbed my books, avoiding eye contact with Ashley and Carmen the whole time. "I'll turn in an essay later." I yelled over my shoulder as I made it down the hallway.

What just happened? Carmen Mandez just happened.


End file.
